Benjamin Sisko
Starfleet Career Summary Prior ? Assigned to U.S.S. Livingston and, under Capt. Leyton, promoted to lieutenant commander and first officer of U.S.S. Okinawa. 2367 ? As lieutenant commander and first officer of U.S.S. Saratoga, survived ship's loss against Borg at Battle of Wolf 359; assigned to Utopia Planetia Shipyards on Mars and oversaw development of Defiant-class warship, which was later mothballed. 2369 ? Led Starfleet contingent on Bajoran-owned Deep Space Nine; helped discover Bajoran wormhole, made first contact with its builders, the nonlinear "Prophets." 2370 ? Made first contact with the Jem'Hadar and Dominion in Gamma Quadrant. 2371 ? Given command of experimental U.S.S. Defiant to beef up DS9 defenses; later promoted to captain. 2372 ? Temporary assignment, Chief of Starfleet Security on Earth. 2373 ? Caused postponement of Bajoran admission into UFP based on visions he claimed to receive from "Prophet" aliens; forged Federation-Klingon alliance to fight Dominion; deployed minefield at wormhole to prevent incursion of Dominion reinforcements; subsequently led evacuation of Starfleet personnel from DS9 while under Dominion attack, allowing control of station to revert back to Cardassian leadership; commanded Defiant during several months of front-line fighting. 2374 ? Promoted to Admiral William Ross strategy adjutant after successful infiltration mission in Dominion space; led task force to recapture Deep Space Nine and prevented passage of Dominion reinforcements through wormhole, apparently due to his relationship with "Prophets"; involved in persuading Romulan Empire to join Alliance; awarded Christopher Pike Medal of Valor by Adm. Ross; led invasion force to liberate Chin'toka System from Dominion; took indefinite leave of absence to mourn death of Jadzia Dax and for personal reflection. 2375 ? Returned to duty on Deep Space Nine after three-month leave; commanded Defiant in Chin'toka battle against Breen, but forced to abandon ship upon its destruction; assigned command of U.S.S. Sao Paulo, subsequently renamed Defiant; with Adm. Ross and Chancellor Martok, led offensive against Cardassia which ultimately effected surrender of Dominion and end of war; last seen travelling alone to Bajor reportedly to "fulfill his destiny" — abandoned runabout was found in orbit over Bajor, but body was never located. (Wife reported being contacted by Sisko in a vision, claiming he had "joined the Prophets" and would return at some unknown time.) Psychological Profile, Medical File Extract Report of Chief Medical Officer Julian Bashir, M.D. (acting in counselor's capacity) Starfleet Biographical File appended Following the tragedy of his wife's death fighting the Borg at Wolf 359, Sisko entered a dark period for three years at Utopia Planetia and very nearly resigned from Starfleet rather than take the Deep Space Nine assignment — until an encounter with the Bajorans' "Prophet" aliens and the discovery of their wormhole jump-started his healing and set him on an ongoing journey in that role, energizing his life once again. Moreover, his one-time ambitions to make admiral as soon as possible have yielded to his realization that he's more suited to making decisions work than just making them — a prime reason for his success as a "builder" at DS9 and for Bajoran-UFP relations, along with defending against external threats such as the Dominion, the Maquis, and foreign powers. Sisko is very much proud of his New Orleans upbringing, where his father was a gourmet chef and insisted the family dine together to try out his new dishes. Sisko had worked summers in his father's restaurant, simply called Sisko's, where he had a job by age 15. Along with his brothers he has a sister, who lives in Portland, Ore.; the boys had to pick vegetables in their family garden as youngsters. He had a crush on one Effie Beaumont, but later dated Zoey Phillips for three years. Sisko had been so homesick during his first week at the Academy that he beamed home at 6:30 for dinner to New Orleans, where his mother was still alive. Today Sisko worries about his elderly father's health and heart condition, and at one point felt helpless when it appeared he would indeed die. The elder Sisko refuses to leave his business and make the long journey to DS9, so visits are few and far between. During his academy years Sisko was captain of the wrestling team in 2351, and served his sophomore field study at Starbase 137. One cadet Sisko knew at SFA was Laporin, a Benzenite. A fellow Academy graduate was Cal Hudson, who shared his love of baseball and ambition to make captain by 30 and admiral by 40; they remained close until the Maquis crisis of 2370 split their loyalties. Another friend is now the captain of the U.S.S. Venture; another is the Tholian ambassador at DS9. As a "raw cadet" he also met Curzon Dax, a joined Trill and Federation official who became his mentor through many years and assignments; when the two first met on Pelios Station, a woman named Anastasia was somehow involved. A perpetual womanizer, Curzon joined him as a first-rate carouser at least until Sisko's late 20s, well after Jake's birth. Curzon had attended his wedding and wild bachelor party as well. They toured the Cliffs of Bole together, often visited Risa, and he once bet he and Hudson's dom-jot play against two Zakdorn at Pelios Station. Sisko met his future wife Jennifer on Earth immediately at Gilgo Beach after his Academy graduation in 2354, and they soon grew serious about marriage. They once shared a trip to the Mazurka Festival on New Berlin with the Hudsons; ironically, Gretchen Hudson died within the first year of Sisko's stint on DS9. After Jake's birth, the men recalled their best family trip ever was camping on Itamish III. Sisko and Curzon served some months on the U.S.S. Livingston. He was a veteran of the last UFP-Tzenkethi War during his tenure as lieutenant and lieutenant commander under Capt. Leyton on the U.S.S. Okinawa. Leyton promoted him in rank to become his first officer, and helped nurture his career beyond a basic interest in engineering and ship design. Sisko's next assignment, on the Saratoga, came to an abrupt end in early 2367 at Wolf 359, where his wife was killed amid their cabin's debris and he and Jake barely escaped. (A reunion with Jennifer was bittersweet when the short-lived encounter occurred in the mirror universe after he was forced to replace his counterpart, the assassinated leader of the Terran Rebellion, in talking her out of working on a deadly project for the Alliance there. This doppelganger also lured Jake over a year later to coerce Sisko in helping build that universe's Defiant for the rebels.) Leyton, later an admiral, nominated Sisko for the DS9 post when it came open upon the Cardassian withdrawal, but he took it without conviction, still not over his wife's death; his displeasure turned more solid when his send-off came from Capt. Jean-Luc Picard, who was kidnapped and for a time transformed by the Borg to lead the Wolf 359 assault. While considering a resignation to escape the post, Sisko considered directing construction of orbital habitats on Earth — the field of astrionics he was asked to teach at the University of Vasteras in Sweden. Instead, Sisko not only decided to stay but convinced Bajorans and Promenade merchants like Quark to stay. Sisko's comfort level in his role at DS9 and as a religious icon to Bajor has gradually developed as he's grown comfortable in both roles. Dukat once called him the most joyless and least vulnerable human he's met — a compliment that was eventually rescinded. Torn between the important joint subspace relay project with Cardassia and the looming chance it might be a foretold catastrophe of Bajoran prophesy, he went ahead with a risky save that not only allowed the relay to work but fulfilled the prophecy in a different way. The incident left him more open and reflective about other prophecies regarding the "Emissary," whose arrival is now celebrated annually as the Ha'mara. He sat in for the ailing Bareil during the secret Bajoran-Cardassian peace talks on DS9, but refused Kai Winn's later request for Starfleet Security troops or aid during her hunt for fugitive Shakaar, based on the Prime Directive. Sisko does have a temper and is usually unswervable when his mind is made up. He carries a small scar on his lower lip from the impact of a ring where Curzon decked him after he took on an Argosian lieutenant. As a junior officer on VIP escort, he once slugged a visiting ambassador for sexually harassing a female ensign. When perturbed in surprise he often utters an odd yipping sound. He initially butted heads with Kira and Odo, including a case where she went over his head to Starfleet, but he grew to value their opinions and abilities as time passed. Sisko has stood by Kira during her battles with the Bajoran Provisional Government and been aware of her discomfort at his dual role as her religion's "Emissary." Likewise, he has defended Odo performance from past criticism by Starfleet regulars, and refused to desert him more than once. It is certainly with Dax that Sisko has the most history. He still calls her Curzon's "old man" nickname and continues their friendship as one of many years, despite Dax's new outward form — a rare break for Trills who usually are barred from such reassociation. He and Dax lost touch after Jennifer's death early in 2367; Curzon slowly slid into death and Dax was joined to Jadzia later that year. He hated to see her go to be with the Meridians, but unlike Curzon, he knew she'd thought it through. He never thought he'd get used to the "new Dax," but he threatened to turn Trill society upside-down by revealing the Joran scandal after the long quest with Bashir to save Jadzia's life. After taking the risk of embodying the murderous Joran for Dax's zhian'tara, he counseled her not to let Curzon manipulate her again in Odo's form. In return, Dax may have a latent attraction to him, since under the effects of Lwaxana Troi's Zanthi fever, she can't keep away from him. Sisko has long shared his love of baseball with Jake, aided by a holo-program he brought to DS9. Early on he was wary of losing personal time with him to the demands of work, and at first banned his friendship with the Ferengi boy Nog until he got to know him better. The landmarks of Jake's aging often leave him confused or anxious, as when he first dated. He knew Jake was writing, though he'd try to hide it, but Sisko was not ready to let him become a matchmaker and was miffed that his private life was so well known before he even met Kasidy Yates. Still he and the freighter captain did hit it off — especially when she revealed her brother plays baseball in a Cestus III colony revival league. Sisko later risked shooting a then-allied Klingon ship to rescue her freighter shortly before the alliance breakup. Aside from Yates, Sisko's romantic life since Jennifer's death had only included Fenna, a telepathic psychoprojective alter ego of the Halanan woman Nidell Seyetik in 2370. Sisko maintains a healthy recreational life, led by his inherited love of cooking, especially Cajun, and occasionally prepares a hands-on meal for the staff; an old recipe for Creole shrimp is how he finally got to know Jake's onetime girlfriend Marta, his poetry and dom-jot talents. He also cooks Hungarian food when in a good mood. His usual drink on duty is coffee — more specifically the Klingon variety, raktajino — especially first thing in the morning; even Dukat knows about it. Kira could set her watch by it during his first year. Sisko collects ancient African art and after two years finally brought it to DS9. In 2371, Sisko threw himself into the project of building by hand and flying an ancient Bajoran solar-sail craft with Jake with a zest not seen since he built Jake's nursery — and wound up proving a Bajoran legend about early contact with Cardassia. His love of baseball includes a holo-program of famous stars, including his hero Buck Bokai, and a baseball kept on display on his desk; when playing, he's a right-handed pitcher. He also keeps up with soccer, but he has no bluff in poker and is outclassed by O'Brien and Bashir in darts. He does play 2-D and 3-D chess, often with Dax. Befitting the crossroads culture of his command, he's been reading up on the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition as of his third year on the station, and hosted a Gratitude Dinner during the same-named Bajoran festival in 2371. Category:DS9